


Oversensitive

by pukefiend



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Sensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pukefiend/pseuds/pukefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ross overstimulates Danny, and that's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oversensitive

Ross lay to the left of Dan Avidan, who was stretched out on the bed. Even if he hadn’t been, he still would be taller than Ross. Ross scooted up closer to the head of the bed, kissing Danny lazily. Danny opened his mouth to let Ross press his tongue inside. Ross tried not to giggle, and he grabbed Dan’s shoulder. 

“Danny,” he said, pulling his mouth away slightly. 

“Hm?” Dan asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Do you know anything about sensitivity play?” Ross asked, his head cocked to the side and his eyes lidded. 

“Uh, in concept I guess,” Danny replied, scrunching his eyebrows together. “Why?”

“I want to try it,” Ross answered matter of factly. 

“Oh,” Dan said. He bit his lip. 

“Is that...not something you’d want?” Ross asked, mouth drawn back. 

“I mean,” Danny said, “I don’t know a whole lot about it, but if you like it, I’m willing to try it.”

Ross lit up, the pinkness of his skin vibrant. 

“Yes! Okay! I would say I’ll be gentle, but that kind of defeats the purpose,” he said with a wicked grin. “If you need me to stop, remember your safeword.”

Danny smiled, sitting up slightly. Ross reached over to pull his shirt off. He pressed his lips to the warm skin of Dan’s neck, sucking gently. He moved his lips lower, trailing down to Danny’s prominent collar bone and sucking on the area harder. Ross’ mouth felt warm, and Dan groaned softly. Ross ran his fingers over Dan’s ribs, trailing his tongue down towards Dan’s nipple. As he slid his wet mouth around it, Danny gasped. Instead of the pleasant touch of Ross’ tongue, Danny was surprised to feel Ross bite down a little, his teeth an unexpected pinching sensation. Ross reached over to Danny’s other nipple, tugging it between his fingers roughly. Dan whined.

Ross removed his hand from Dan’s nipple and moved it to Danny’s boxers. He slipped his fingers under the elastic, pulling it back and letting it snap back on Dan’s skin. 

“Take these off,” Ross said huskily, his mouth still near Dan’s nipple. Danny complied, reaching down to tug his boxers down his legs to his knees. Ross smiled, gently grasping his cock. At first, his touch was gentle, and his pace was slow, moving his long fingers delicately around Dan’s growing erection. His breathing was hot on Danny’s chest. He returned his mouth to Danny’s nipple, hearing Dan gasp. 

Ross sucked Danny’s nipple into his mouth, reaching his free hand up to pinch the other. Danny pressed his chest upward as Ross rolled his nipple in his teeth. Ross tightened his grasp on Dan’s cock, moving his hand much quicker. Heat coursed through Danny from his chest to his legs, making him moan. Ross rubbed his digits over the head of Dan’s cock, biting down harder on Danny’s nipple. His pace was vigorous and quick, and each stroke made Danny’s stomach clench up with pleasure. His nipples kind of hurt from the rough treatment, but it was nothing he wasn’t used to with Ross. 

Dan felt his legs growing weak as his orgasm came closer. He whimpered softly. Ross groaned at the sound, sending soft vibrations through his chest. 

“I’m gonna cum Ross,” Danny whined. Ross fingers tightened on his cock and he ran his tongue around Dan’s nipple.

“Can I cum Ross? Can I cum?” Danny begged, his head tipping back into the pillow. Ross barely moved his mouth from Dan’s nipple to reply.

“Yeah.” 

As his mouth returned to Dan’s nipple, biting down, Ross heard Danny yelp. Danny thrust his hips up uncontrollably as he came onto Ross’ hand. 

“Ross…” Dan whined, sucking his lower lip into his mouth. 

Ross removed his mouth from Dan’s nipple for a moment.

“Good job baby,” he said. “But now, the real fun begins for me.” 

Danny cocked his eyebrow, but was interrupted by himself shouting as Ross fingers started moving on his dick again. 

“H-hey what are you doing?” he asked loudly. Ross grinned.

“Sensitivity play, right?”

Danny sucked in a breath of relief as Ross withdrew his hand. Ross stretched across Dan to open the bedside drawer. He dug through the contents and pulled out two clothespins.

When Dan saw them, he tilted his head to the side.

“Why are those in the bedside drawer?”

“I put them there especially for this,” Ross replied, grinning. He opened one pin, using his hand to pull one of Danny’s pink nipples up a little. Dan groaned. Ross slid the clothespin around Danny’s nipple, releasing it down to clamp onto Dan. Danny yelped in pain.

“Ah fuck fuck that hurts!” Danny groaned. 

“It’s supposed to,” Ross replied, flicking the clothespin. Danny whimpered. 

“I still have another one,” Ross said, teasingly waving the other clothespin. 

“No no please Ross,” Danny whined softly. Without hesitating, Ross clamped Dan’s other nipple in the second clothespin. Danny screamed out, his breathing ragged and harsh.

Ross ran his fingers down Danny’s torso back towards his cock, grasping it. 

“No Ross please it’s still so sensitive,” Danny protested. Ross giggled. 

“I know that,” he said, fingers circling the head of Dan’s cock. 

“Danny, touch me,” Ross commanded. Danny pulled Ross’ boxers down clumsily, wrapping his hand around Ross’ hard cock. Ross bit back a moan, clenching his hand up on Danny’s dick. 

Danny whined.

“It hurts Ross it hurts,” he said. 

“Touch me faster,” Ross said, his voice hushed. Danny complied, feeling Ross push up against his hand. 

“Yes baby,” Ross said. He pushed his fingers into the underside of Danny’s cock, making him yelp.

“Don’t stop,” Ross said, flicking his free fingers against one of the clothespins. Danny moaned, chest heaving. 

“Make me cum baby,” Ross said, heat coiling in his stomach. He tugged on the clothespin, pushing into Dan’s fist. “Come on come on!”

Ross groaned with his eyes half shut as he spurted cum onto Danny’s chest. 

Dan pulled his hand back, ready to rest.

“Not yet cutie,” Ross cooed. He tugged on Dan’s still sensitive cock, relishing in Danny’s whine. 

“When I take the clothespins off, it’s gonna hurt like a bitch,” he told Dan. Danny whimpered in anticipation as Ross tiptoed his hand up Dan’s body.

Grasping the pin in one hand, Ross pulled it away roughly without really opening it. Danny shrieked, and Ross lowered his head to clamp his mouth over Dan’s nipple. Dan’s overstimulated body jerked in response. 

“Hot hot,” Dan murmured incoherently. Ross moved his hand to Dan’s other nipple sneakily. Without removing his lips from Dan’s body, he ripped the other clothespin away. Danny yelped. Ross smiled, licking Dan’s nipple softly.

He wrapped his fingers around Dan’s cock, tracing little patterns on the hot skin. He pulled his head up to kiss Danny, who whimpered.

“So sensitive,” Ross teased as he withdrew. 

“My cock Ross...that hurts…”

“You were so good Danny. So good,” Ross said, finally taking his hand off Dan’s aching cock.

“Oh thank god,” he breathed.

“Good job.”

Danny smiled.

“Can we sleep now?”

“Yeah, yeah. Relax. I won’t pull any more shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate comments; tell me what you liked, tell me what I can improve on. I'd be very grateful!


End file.
